


Of Sith and Jedi

by cloudy_writes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Force-Sensitive Reader, Reader-Insert, Sith, Slow Romance, sort of follows the prequel movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_writes/pseuds/cloudy_writes
Summary: Obi-Wan had no intentions of getting involved with you, regardless of his intentions, you just kept showing up in his life.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a work in progress, it is subject to change.

The sound of clashing lightsabers isn’t far from you and you throw your hood up over your head, backing against the wall, surrounding yourself with shadows. You’re suppose to stay hidden, that’s your mission.  
You hear the familiar hum of lightsabers before you actually see them. Red and green crashing against each other, angry hisses coming from each blade. You watch on as the Sith and the Jedi fight one another, each trying to take the other’s life. Darth Maul manages to catch the Jedi Master off guard with a hit to the face and before he can recover, one end of Maul’s saber slides its way into his stomach.   
A scream breaks your eyes away from scene before you, you thought Qui-Gon was suppose to be alone, apparently he isn’t. You make eye contact with Darth Maul before a blue saber comes crashing down on the dual-bladed red one. The attacks are quick and in rapid succession, whoever he is, he aims to kill. When the unknown assailant manages to cut off one blade of Maul’s saber you’re impressed. You’ve never seen anyone best him in a fight so quickly. You notice the Padawan braid swinging behind his ear for the first time and you're even more surprised. Who knew a Jedi held such power.   
With a flick of his wrist the Sith Lord pushes the Jedi backwards into the melting pit. You smirk, the fight is over, there's no way he survived that fall, and even if he did, he's out of your hair now. You push yourself off the wall, getting ready to congratulate Maul on a good fight before you notice the Padawan is back, his master's saber in his hand. One quick slash and the green blade cuts the Sith straight in half, each half falling into the pit behind him. You raise your eyebrows, a smirk working its way onto your face, he really is impressive.   
The Padawan deactivates the lightsaber and runs to his master, holding his dying body in his arms. Qui-Gon whispers something to him and you wonder briefly what he could be saying to him.  
You feel it when the Jedi Master finally dies, there's a certain disturbance in the force, letting you know that one of its own is joining it again. You close your eyes, emptying your mind into the force, feeling your way around. Your force signature brushes against the Jedi Padawan; he's angry, he feels betrayed. You open your eyes, wondering what exactly Qui-Gon said to the boy, whatever it was it didn't sit well with him.  
"I know you're here. Show yourself."  
You push yourself away from the wall, quickly glancing into the pit Maul had fallen into. You grimace, he definitely didn't survive that.   
“You fought quite admirably,” you say, your voice cuts through the eerie silence. “Your Master would be proud.”   
“You know nothing of my Master.” He picks up the lightsaber on the ground, igniting it, a fire shining in his eyes.   
You smirk again, “My apologies.” You raise your hands, “I mean you no harm.” You stare at each other for a moment, he's trying to decide whether or not he actually believes you; when he deactivates the lightsaber, you suppose he does. Neither of you say anything, and you slowly make your way towards the door that will lead you out of the power generator. You have no intentions of sticking around longer than necessary.   
“Who are you?”   
You smile, you knew he wouldn't be able to resist asking for long. “Who are you?” You repeat the question back at him.   
You don't need to see him to know that he's contemplating on whether or not to actually tell you his name. “Obi-Wan Kenobi.”   
“Well,” you say, edging closer to the door. “Congratulations Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He doesn’t try to stop you, he lets you exit the power generator without another word.   
~~  
You almost feel bad for showing up at Qui-Gon’s funeral, but you have a job to do and you certainly aren’t going to upset your master. You’re in the corner of the room, far away from the Jedi council's prying eyes, watching silently as Obi-Wan places a reassuring hand on the small boy’s shoulder. Anakin Skywalker. Your master is quite interested in the boy, so he has requested that you keep an eye on him. You didn’t object, not that you would have anyway, it gave you an excuse to also keep an eye on Kenobi. He had caught your eye since he had bested Maul back in the power generator. You could see the darkness in him, lying just beneath the surface, waiting for someone to tell him it’s there. You felt it the moment his master had died, it wanted to swallow him whole; you just had to find a way to show it to him.   
You feel eyes on you and glance up, noticing the blues of Obi-Wan peering back at you. You turn around, deciding that now is the perfect time for you to take your leave, you don’t want him to make your presence known. With one final glance over your shoulder at Obi-Wan, you pull your hood up over your head.   
You don’t make it too far, a soft accented voice stopping you. “Wait,” it says; and you do just that. You want to move but something in your body won’t let you, it’s like the force itself is holding you back, making you wait. “What are you doing here?”  
You shrug, “Paying my respects.” It’s a simple answer, but as far from the truth as it gets.   
“To a man you barely knew?” He sounds skeptical, but you decide to ignore it.   
You don’t answer him, you just start walking. You don’t have time for this, you have a mission to do and council members to keep away from.   
“I saw your eyes you know,” he calls after you, causing you to stop again, “I know what you are.”  
Dread settles in your stomach because you might actually have to fight and kill him in order to keep him from telling the council about you. He might have piqued your interest but he certainly isn’t worth getting thrown in some Jedi prison. Unconsciously your hand travels toward your hip, your lightsaber is clipped in the same spot it always is. You don’t want to have to use it, but you absolutely will if he threatens your existence. You swallow, your throat suddenly dryer than the sands of Tatooine. You unclip the saber, letting it fall into place in your hand, the weight is familiar and somewhat comforting. You shrug your robe off, letting it gracefully land on the ground below, before turning to him, lightsaber still clutched tightly in your hand. You don’t ignite it, not until you’re sure he’s actually going to advance on you.   
He holds up his hands, backing away from you slowly, “I mean you no harm.” You’re suddenly reminded of the power generator and how you had told him the same thing. “You didn’t harm me then, so I won’t harm you now.”   
You lift an eyebrow suspiciously at him, what kind of Jedi lets a Sith go free? Certainly not a very good one. “You would be praised for bringing me in, just like you were praised for killing Darth Maul I’m sure.” It’s true, if he could best you in a fight and took you back to the council, they would have a field day; Obi-Wan Kenobi would be a name the entire galaxy would know, a famous Jedi who killed one Sith and captured another, all within days of each other. “The entire galaxy would know your name.”  
Something shines in his eyes, something mischievous, and he smiles. “Maybe I don’t want the entire galaxy to know my name.”   
You finally clip your lightsaber back to your hip, convinced he’s not going to turn you in, and pick up your robe. You brush some dust off of it as you slip it back over your arms and pull the hood over your head again. You might regret this, “Darth Vulpine.” When he sends you a questioning look you roll your eyes. “Darth Vulpine, that’s my name.” You suppose he’s actually earned your trust enough to at least know your name. When he smiles you’re positive this isn’t the last time the two of you are going to see each other.


	2. Chapter 2

You take a deep breath and step off your ship. Your mission is to check in on Skywalker, your Master demands to know what kind of progress he is making with the Jedi; you certainly aren’t going to refuse your Master, but the thought of running into Kenobi was another reason to come. It’s only been a few months since your last run in with the Jedi and honestly, you’re ready to see him again.   
It's been awhile since you've been to Coruscant, a few years at the least. At first you're not sure you're even in the right part of the city, until you see the familiar pillars of the Jedi Temple and your mind is put at ease. You let your fingers rest on one of the stone walls, running them down the surface. It's cool to the touch, a definite contrast from your home, it's always so hot there, stifling really. Coruscant is exactly how you remember, all glittering city and bustling streets. It really is a sight to behold.   
You take your hand away from the stone and look around; finding Skywalker should be simple enough, find Kenobi and the chosen one shouldn't be far behind.   
You close your eyes, letting yourself get lost in the force, and search. You don't know how to describe it, the feeling of fully surrendering yourself to the force, it's almost freeing, but it's something you never get tired of. A swirl of colors are all around you, from the most vivid purple to the lightest of yellows; force signatures from every force sensitive being near you. You're searching for one in particular, if you remember correctly his should be a shade of blue. So blue that it reminds you of the depths of the ocean, calming and intimidating all at once. You see it, an ocean blue swirl, and you know it's him. You brush your own signature against it, alerting him that you're close. You open eyes, squinting against the harsh sunlight. That should have definitely got his attention. You place your fingers back on the wall, letting them brush against it as you round the corner of the Temple.  
You find yourself in one of the many gardens surrounding the Temple. The Jedi Temple is much different than the Temple of the Sith; it’s so much more serene, the Sith Temple is bleak and makes you feel like you’re suffocating. You’ve only been to the ancient Temple a few times with your Master, a few times too many, it left a lasting (bad) impression on you. You imagine the Sith Temple with gardens and laugh to yourself, that would certainly be a sight, nothing can grow on Malachor.   
You seat yourself on a bench in the middle of the garden and take in the scenery around you. If you’re going to have to wait you may as well enjoy it.  
“You shouldn’t be here.”  
You glance over your shoulder and smirk at the Jedi. “Nice to see you too,” you notice the missing Padawan braid almost immediately and smile, “Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi.” The Knight’s hair is a tad shaggy, he must be trying to grow it out. “So you’ve been Knighted?”  
“I had to be Knighted,” He sounds bitter and you choose to ignore it. He steps in front of you, blocking your view of the garden. “You shouldn’t be here,” he’s much more forceful this time and you roll your eyes.   
You look up at him, yellow eyes challenging steel blue ones, “Are you going to make me leave? As far as anyone else knows I’m just a citizen enjoying the gardens of the Jedi Temple.” He doesn’t need to speak for you to know that he’s contemplating actually making you leave; he could make you leave, but that would result in a fight neither of you want. He lets out a sigh of defeat before he sits next to you on the bench. “Better,” you say, scanning your eyes over the garden, “Where’s your Padawan? Skywalker isn’t it?”   
If he’s surprised he doesn’t make a move to show it. “Inside the Temple, would you like to come inside?” You let out a snort and he raises an eyebrow. “I’ll take that as a no.”   
You don’t reply to him, just continue to take in your surroundings. It’s a comfortable silence, much more comfortable than you’d expect from a Sith and a Jedi. You can’t very well see what sort of progress Skywalker is making when he’s inside the Temple, and you aren’t even going to try venturing inside. Though you doubt your Master would bat an eye at you getting captured, you’re expendable after all, you’ll be replaced when a more powerful Apprentice comes along. Your relationship with your Master isn’t exactly one of trust. You’re not entirely sure of your Master’s intentions with the boy but if a Sith Lord has taken an interest in him it can’t possibly be for anything good.   
“Are you here on a mission?” The question is barely above a whisper, if the wind had been blowing any harder you wouldn’t have heard it.   
You don’t have to tell him, you don’t owe him any kind of explanation, but you start talking before you even have time to stop yourself. “I am here on a mission.” He doesn't say anything else and you don't offer anything else. You thank the Force that he doesn't ask you anything else; if you tell him too much your Master will know, he has a way of finding things out and if he finds something he doesn't like...you prefer not to think about it.  
Obi-Wan crosses his legs and leans back against his hands. “Why are you,” he glances up at the sky, he looks like he's searching for something. “A Sith?” He whispers the last word, he doesn't want anyone to overhear him saying it and you can't blame him.  
You wonder for a fleeting moment why you're so comfortable with this Jedi Knight you barely know, you come from opposing sides of the Force and yet you're completely comfortable sitting here with him. You don't feel threatened or afraid, you feel like an average life form sitting with a friend. Friend. That's a word you don't get to use often, comes with the perks of the dark side. You can't recall the last time you actually had a friend and not just someone wanting to use you for your connections or your power.   
You let out a heavy sigh from your noise, glancing at the patch of flowers in front of you. “Circumstances.” You might be comfortable around him, but you aren't that comfortable.   
He glances over at you for a brief moment before turning back to the garden. He shrugs his shoulders, “Circumstances.”   
You would much rather sit there with Kenobi for the duration of the day, but you have things to do and a Master to contact and tell the progress of your mission to. You stand from the bench and head for the direction you had come from. “Until next time Kenobi!” You turn to him and do a little salute with two fingers before you disappear around the corner of the Jedi Temple.   
You don’t see it, but Obi-Wan gives a little salute back to your retreating back. He lets his hand fall back to his side before whispering, “Until next time.”   
When you finally make it back to your ship you decide that now is better than never to call your Master. You start to get a little nervous when the blue hologram appears in front of you. You don’t really like giving your Master mission reports, especially if they’re not good ones. “Master,” you bow politely, not wanting to give him anything else to be angry about. You take your time coming back up from the bow, slowly making eye contact with the Sith Lord.   
“Mission report,” He demands, he doesn’t ever ask, only demands.  
You can’t remember that last time you actually had a pleasant conversation with the man standing in front of you, have you ever had one? You can’t recall a time you actually enjoyed a conversation with him. “I found Skywalker, Master.” You can see his smirk even though his face is covered by his cloak. His smirks always manage to unnerve you, no matter how many times you see them. They always fill you with unimaginable dread and make you want to throw up.   
“And?”   
You stay silent for a moment, thinking about what you’re going to say. “I was unable to get to him.” Before the Sith can fly off the handle (it doesn’t take much), you continue speaking. “He was inside the Jedi Temple Master. I didn’t want to compromise us by having myself get captured and if I had stepped foot inside that Temple, they would have captured me.” You hope to the Force that he’ll think it’s a valid excuse, even though you know he won’t.   
Your Master is standing now and even though you aren’t actually in the same room as him you can feel his anger swirling around in the Force. “So you don’t actually have a report for me, do you my Apprentice?” The words are dripping with venom and you swallow the lump in your throat. “Your mission was a complete failure, and it was so easy. It seems I must do everything myself.” It’s never a good thing when he comments on that fact that he has to do everything himself. You’re about to speak when the Sith Lord interrupts you. “Come back at once. We shall discuss your failure more when you’re in front of me.” His words hold promises that you’d rather him not keep.  
You bow again, “As you wish my Master.” When the hologram disappears you actually start breathing again. You sigh and take a seat in the pilot's chair, if you keep him waiting too long you aren’t sure you’ll come out of this alive.


End file.
